conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Diane Salinger
Diane Elizabeth Salinger (nee Watkins) (b. June 11, 1949) was incumbent Chief Minister of the Georgeland state of Bradmarch from 2008 to 2011. She was elected to that position in August 2008 as head of a minority government. She was a member of the Conservative Party of Georgeland. In addition to being Chief Minister, Salinger was also Attorney-General and Minister for the Arts, Science and Communications. Prior to her becoming Chief Minister, Salinger was Leader of the Opposition. She came to that position under contraversial circumstances; the fall of the government of Kyle Jonas by a no-confidence motion and his replacement by Owen Canderwell led to Jonas's resignation, paving the way for Salinger to take over leadership of her party's state branch. |+'Diane Salinger' |- |- |'Position' || Chief Minister of Bradmarch |- |'Term in office' || August 19, 2008 - |- |'Preceded by' || Shannon DeVere |- |'Succeeded by' || Incumbent |- |'Political party' || Conservative |- |'Total time in office' || Incumbent |- |'Born' || 11th June, 1949 |- |'Spouse' || Mark Salinger (married 1983) |} Salinger was educated at the University of Bradmarch. She entered the state legislature in 1990. In 1994 she became Minister for Transport, and in 1998 was eletced deputy leader and Deputy Chief Minister, becoming Minister for Local Government. Upon the Jonas government's fall from power, Salinger became Leader of the Opposition. She made no significant gain at the August 2004 election, leading to questions over her leadership. She was unanimously re-elected after the election. Salinger wasalso spokesman for Local Government, Rural & Regional Development and Federal Relations in her Shadow Cabinet. On 8 August 2008, the Conservative Party won 10 out of 32 seats in the state legislature. The Liberal Democrats won nine, and the Georgeland Alliance eight. With no party holding a majority, Salinger won support from the Alliance to form a minority government. Salinger's government as proved politically unstable. Though they did not form part of the government, the Alliance had considerable influence over government policy. It was this influence that caused the eventual demise of the administration; the Alliance refused to support a bill selling off the state's power infrastructure in June 2011, instead proposing their own bill to form a government corporation with the intent to sell before 2020. Salinger refused to compromise and, rather than call a state election, resigned the Chief Minister's position on July 19. Her deputy, Matthew Rourke, was immediately elected unopposed as her successor. In 2012, Salinger retired from politics. She did not contest her seat and remains in retirement. Salinger Ministry (2008-2011) *'Chief Minister', Minister for Finance and Commerce, Attorney General and Minister for Arts, Science and Communication: Diane Salinger *'Deputy Chief Minister', Treasurer and Minister for Tourism & Culture: Matthew Rourke *'Minister for Health, Environment, Education and Youth Affairs': Nicole Watford *'Minister for Transport, Planning and Housing': Tony Heath *'Minister for Urban Services and Local Government' and Minister for Industrial Relations and Employment: Mick Braddock *'Minister for Industry, Business and Agriculture':Mark Bowler *'Minister for Rural and Regional Development': Evan Flowers Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals